ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22: Supergirl Saves The World
Information * Air Date: August 25, 2016 * Featured Warrior: Supergirl * Missions: 10 * Available Bio-Rods: 9 * Opponents: Scammer Steve, Grid, Poser Pete, Sub-Zero, Frost, Gossip Gabby, Hugo Huxley, Quan Chi, Brainiac Transcript Chapter 1: Showdown Of Warrior Legends Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Farewell, Tyrone King! (On Tyrone King's fourth step, he lands too far forward on the ball. It spun out from around him and he fell seconds later. Supergirl wasn't aware of this. She has hit the trampoline in the middle at the Bouncing Spider and grabbed one of the two large pipes.) * Jonny Moseley: Oh, no! * Versad: Oh! (Cut to Mount Pickanose.) * Hugo Huxley: WHAT?! That's not the way it was supposed to end!!! (Cut back to Cincinnati.) * Dave Benson Phillips: King had such a great run going up and, then... * Blair Herter: Oh! A heart-breaking exit, but it gives away to the fans and this crowd on their feet for Supergirl. (The scene flashes to a replay, but as it reaches the point where the villain made a mistake, it freezes and a circle points at it before it fades and it plays again.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Ooh. Watch the save at the Fly Wheels. Tyrone makes the long leap and just slams into the pad. His feet just barely stayed out of the water and, on the Spinning Bridge, he hits the fourth ball too far forward and it's all over. Chapter 7: The Power Tower Chapter 8: Best Of Cincinnati * Blair Herter: (voiceover) Well, as we scroll through the final results, check out Dave Benson Phillips's Moments from 2016. (The screen shows a big video screen on the left, which skips to various moments with the number on the top left corner, and the results on the right, counting up to 5 first, then by 4 all the way to the end.) * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) No. 3: Skullduggery Island's Captain Crawfish came with Cincinnati Bengal Tiger stripes in his beard and he looked good until he got sacked by the Lightning Bolts. * Blair Herter and Jonny Moseley: OH! * Lamil: (voiceover) This beard has soaked up a lot of water. Ugh! * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) No. 2: Shaking it up for Bobblehead Night with Mr. Redlegs. * Blair Herter: (voiceover) That one made my head hurt. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) And No. 1:... * Beron: (voiceover) He is so jacked. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) We had YouTube sensation Jujimufu try the course. And the freakishly strong body builder with millions of followers looked OK until he hit the Spinning Bridge. * Linmis: (voiceover) NOOO!!!! Jujimufu! (The feature ends as the small screen takes us back to the booth.) * Blair Herter: Well, we've had a blast in Cincinnati, but that wraps things up from The Queen City. For Nova Clarke and everyone in this area, I'm Blair Herter. We'll see you next time on American Ninja Warrior! (Then, the scene fades to an aerial view before fading to black and the end credits roll.) Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Shocking Moments